Una verdadera obra de arte
by onlysayuri
Summary: Sayuri y Sasori tienen una mision juntos, al parecer a el Akasuna no el agrada nada la compañia que tiene


Era algo normal ambos estaban de misión, una estúpida misión

-Tengo una pregunta Sasori -pronuncio lentamente la pelirroja que caminaba lentamente al lado del Akatsuki, bueno la marioneta del Akatsuki

-¿hnm?-musito la ronca voz de su marioneta

-Veras…se que es una forma de llamarla escudo, protección arma pero, ¿Cómo eres realmente?-pregunto la pelirroja, algo muy raro en ella estaba siendo curiosa

-No tengo tiempo para irte dando explicaciones, aparte que al decir esas preguntas no estas siendo nada Cortez, es la primera vez que tenemos una misión juntos y ¿Preguntas esas cosas?, nunca me habían dicho que serias tan molesta…Aparte que esta es una misión importante, no tengo por que responder tus preguntas infantiles, así que mejor calla y salta mas rápido-pronuncio su marioneta, reprochando las palabras de la pelirroja; Realmente de acuerdo a el temperamento de Sayuri ella nunca hubiera preguntado esas cosas y menos se hubiera quedado callada a semejante contestación por parte de el Akatsuki, pero esta vez solo bajo la cabeza y hizo lo que el marionetista le dijo aumento su velocidad y se quedo callada.

Y de esa manera paso le viaje, llevaban ya 7 días viajando sin descansar a toda velocidad, Sayuri estaba totalmente cansada pero no seria ella quien pidiera un descanso su orgullo ya estaba ciertamente pisoteado para que ella acepte que estaba cansada, pero realmente si ella no pedía un descanso nunca pararían era algo obvio; Faltaban 2 días mas para llegar a su destino final.

Había pasado un día mas sin descanso alguno, los ojos de la pelirroja se cerraban y su velocidad estaba disminuyendo considerablemente cosa que el Akatsuki se estaba percatando.

-¿Estas cansada, estas bajando la velocidad?-dijo indiferente el Akatsuki sin dejar de ir a una velocidad considerablemente rápida.

-No-respondió secamente Sayuri

-Ya veo entonces aumentemos la velocidad-dijo aumentando increíblemente su velocidad

-Perfecto por mi-dijo Sayuri tratando de seguir a el Akatsuki, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, iban a una velocidad que muy pocos ninjas podían alcanzar y mucho menos mantener, las odisea duro durante aproximadamente unas cuantas horas, hasta que la pelirroja tropezó y no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para sostenerse, caía rápidamente en picada, estaban en un amplio bosque y los arboles podían llegar a medir mas 200 metros así que la caída seria fatal, Sayuri solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe; cuando sintió como unos hilos de chakra la sostenían y la subían lentamente, ya que estaba arriba de el árbol la marioneta se acerco hacia ella.

-Ya no tienes fuerza, tendremos que parar para que TÚ descanses-dijo el mariotenista soltando a Sayuri bruscamente de los hilos de chakra.

-No yo estoy bien, puedo seguir-dijo en una voz inaudible, lo que ella decía no se podía creer de ninguna manera pero aun así ella trataba de que el pelirrojo le creyera, no podía parecer débil ante el, ni ante nadie.

-Entonces sigamos-dijo el mariotenista siguiendo con la velocidad que antes llevaba, al parecer le gustaba ver sufrir a la pelirroja pues el mismo sabia que ella no podía mas, pero su orgullo le iba a costar, Mientras Sayuri se levanto rápidamente con las fuerzas que le quedaban y siguió a el Akatsuki; ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra y pronto comenzó a caer la noche.

-Hay una aldea cerca de aquí, podríamos pasar la noche ahí-comento Sasori deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que Sayuri estaba sobrepasando su límite.

-No, yo no necesito descansar puedo completar el viaje sin parar-dijo la joven parándose un momento y mirando a el suelo

-Estas jadeando, has alcanzado tu limite y lo sabes, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?-dijo de nuevo Sasori reprochando a la joven

-…-la chica se mantuvo en silencio y miro al suelo fijamente

-Llevamos un tiempo perfecto, podríamos quedarnos un día en la villa para que descanses-Sasori opcióno

-No, ¡Ya te dije que yo estoy bien, puedo seguir si así tu lo deseas!-grito fuertemente la pelirroja

-Hnm…ya veo; una vez tuve que pelear contra un Tamasashi, subestime mucho a el chico, nunca entendí los principios de el clan, y ahora que tengo de nuevo la oportunidad de estar con una Tamasashi sigo sin entender por que no aceptan las cosas, su manera de ser es bastante estúpida, si solo hubieran sido mas inteligentes su clan no hubiera acabado; aquel chico aunque estaba a el borde de la muerte no aceptaba su derrota, seguía peleando agotando todo lo que le quedaba y ahora tu haces lo mismo-comento indiferente Sasori

-Arruinaron mi vida con su ambición-susurro Sayuri en una voz quebrada y llena de dolor

-¿Su ambición?-pregunto intrigado Sasori

-Si, la de mi padre-dijo mientras el tronco en el que ella estaba parada comenzó a ser goteado por gotas saladas que se deslizaban de los hermosos ojos azules de ella

-Ya veo-dijo sin emoción alguna mostrándose indiferente a las lagrimas de la pelirroja, ella aun con la cabeza abajo limpio sus ojos y levanto orgullosamente la cabeza

-Como dije sigamos quiero acabar con esta misión-dijo ladeando la cabeza la pelirroja

-Tus rodillas tiemblan, tenemos que descansar además que tengo que hacer unas cosas, vamos hacia la aldea-ordeno Sasori moviéndose en dirección a la aldea, mas lentamente.

-…-ella no dijo nada y siguió lentamente a Sasori, realmente ese descanso era algo que ella agradecía mucho, bajaron de los arboles y caminaron lentamente hacia la aldea; donde rentaron un cuarto de hotel, Sasori se quedo en la sala de estar de el cuarto, sin salir de su marioneta, mientras Sayuri estaba afuera en el balcón observando el cielo, mientras algunas gotas saladas corrian por sus mejillas, las palabras de Sasori la habían lastimado de cierto modo, nunca había llorado ante nadie y menos ante alguien que acababa de conocer, todo lo 

que el le había dicho retumbaba en su cabeza, tal vez era cierto los Tamasashis merecían todo lo que les había pasado, ellos lo habían provocado, tal vez ella también merecía morir.

Pronto sintió que alguien se coloco en frente a ella, pero Sayuri no tenia ganas de levantar la cabeza, uno nunca debe de dejar que los demás lo vean en un momento de debilidad y este era uno de esos…Pronto una voz comenzó a hablar, no era la de Hiruko, esta era una dulce, delicada, hermosa.

-Te ofendí ¿No es así?-dijo la dulce voz, Sayuri abrió los ojos algo llorosos y rojos, para encontrarse con un chico de facciones delicadas y finas, de la edad de ella; unos ojos bastante expresivos de colores miel, un cabello de color semejante al de ella pero mas opaco, el tenia un aspecto frágil y hermoso, ella simplemente se dedico a mirarlo con sus hermosas orbes azules abiertas.

-¿Sa-Sasori-san?-tartamudeo la joven chica, ante la cercanía a la que ambos se encontraban y la belleza de Sasori

-Sa-yu-ri-chan-correspondió el chico susurrando a los delicados y sensibles oídos de la pelirroja, ella respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que el Akasuna rápidamente noto, la pelirroja estaba totalmente a su merced, el la podía tener si el quería, era una presa fácil, de belleza incomparable y mirada que un ángel mataría por tener ese par de ojos, el la deseaba.

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su compañero el rubio, Deidara. Ella era una real obra de arte.


End file.
